


Taste

by jokheiz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bartender Johnny, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, dancer ten, kun fucks and gets fucked what more to ask for, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokheiz/pseuds/jokheiz
Summary: “Normally there’s a no-touch rule,” Ten smirked as Kun gazed at his own hands on the dancer’s slim waist, confused. His stare was pushed upwards as Ten used one of his fingers to angle his chin up, their eyes meeting. “But I want to break all the rules for you - What was it that Johnny called you again? - Baby boy.”The strip club isn't exactly to Kun's taste but the bartender and the dancer certainly are.





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at actual smut !! so uh, enjoy?
> 
> if you read any of my other things im... so sorry, this is very off brand (unless you follow me on twitter, then its very on brand)
> 
> alexa blast taste by tyga

Kun had only agreed to go because Jaehyun and Yuta had begged him to.  _ ‘To celebrate getting our bonuses this quarter!’  _ They’d said.  _ ‘Please Kun, it wouldn’t be any fun without you.’ _

He thought the two looked like they were having plenty fun without him as he watched them parked near the main stage of the strip club, actively stuffing their bills into the dancers’  _ very  _ small garments.

He’d initially been with them when they’d arrived, but he’d soon slipped away unnoticed under the pretense of getting another drink and his two co-workers had not seemed to notice  (or care) that he hadn’t come back yet.

It was his second time being at a strip club, the first time was for his friend’s 19th birthday. The appeal was lost then and it was still lost now. Kun preferred sitting at a bar with proper lighting, a nice marble countertop and music where you could actually hear yourself think.

But this bar was wooden and beaten up, with years of stories etched into it. The lighting was dim and dark, mixed with fluorescent lights that shone on the dancers and occasionally, straight into Kun’s eyes. The bass pounded in his head and he could sometimes feel the occasional elbow in his back as people passed by to get to the smaller stages around the room.

The only good thing, Kun decided, was that the bartender on his side of the bar wore a black silk shirt dotted with some sort of red floral pattern, and an astonishing amount of his buttons were not done up. He took a little pleasure in peeking every now and then at the bartender’s exposed skin, at his defined collarbones and the lining of his pec muscles. If one good thing was going to come out of coming here with Jaehyun and Yuta, at least Kun got some eye candy.

Suddenly, there seemed to be even less lights on as the few fluorescent ones concentrated on the main stage. The music faded out into a different, louder song and Kun could hear the men behind his back start cheering. He swirled his drink one last time before gulping it down. He carefully placed it down on the bar counter and it was immediately swiped from his hand.

Eyes widening, Kun looked up to see the tall, handsome bartender in front of him, concentrated on making another drink.

“I didn’t order-” He began to protest but was quickly cut off.

“It’s on me.” 

Kun blinked. The bartender struck him with a dazzling smile, one that made Kun feel like everything would be okay, because he would be there to take care of him.

“So,” The bartender put the new drink in front of Kun. “What’s got you so down baby boy?”

Kun knew it was part of his role, the game he had to play as bartender with his patrons, but that didn’t mean his heart didn’t pick up speed at the sound of it.

“Nothing.” He swirled his drink around. “What makes you say that?”

The bartender leaned closer and Kun pressed his lips together. He really wasn’t leaving much to the imagination with Kun’s full view down the bartender’s shirt. “Because every guy around this bar right now is turned around to watch the show but you haven’t even seemed to notice it’s going on.”

Kun hoped his blush wasn’t visible in the dark. “These kinds of places aren’t really to my taste.”

The bartender pursed his lips, thoughtful. “Oh? What  _ is  _ to your taste then baby boy?”

“Please,” Kun wasn’t too sure if his heart or his lower half could take the nickname much longer. He’d only been called it twice and his skin already felt prickly. He wasn’t used to this kind of attention at all. “Just call me Kun.”

“Alrighty then Kun,” The bartender smiled and rested his head in his hand, giving Kun his full attention. Didn’t he have other customers to serve? “I want you to look around this room and find at least three things that are to your taste.”

Kun realized that with all the other patrons concentrating on the show that the bartender had the time to give his full attention to him, and you know what? Kun would let himself relish in it, just for a little bit.

He picked up his drink with his thumb and index finger. “This drink.” He took a sip, his eyes never leaving the bartender’s. Kun was starting to feel a little too confident in himself, no doubt aided by the alcohol.

“Okay, that’s one.”

Kun bit his lip. He hadn’t wanted to be in the strip club in the first place but now he held the attention of an astonishingly handsome bartender. He couldn’t even remember the last time he’d been this attracted to someone he was actually on a date with, nevermind the bartender at a strip club. Kun would let himself indulge, just this once. If Jaehyun and Yuta could have a good time, then so could he.

He let his eyes obviously rake up and down what he could see of the bartender’s torso. “That shirt.”

“Mmm, that’s two.”

The bartender’s eyes glistened, obviously content with Kun’s praise but it seemed like it was something he was used to. He probably got a lot of attention at a place like this. Kun suddenly felt foolish, but decided that hey, he could make people feel good too.

Kun shrugged and swirled his drink once more.

“Oh c’mon baby boy you haven’t even properly looked around.” The bartender smirked and Kun had the feeling he  _ could _ see his blush in the dark. “There has to be a third thing here that’s to your taste.”

“I told you to call me Kun.” Kun mumbled and the bartender laughed.

“Your face betrays you baby boy, I know you like that nickname.”

“You could say it’s… to my taste?”

The bartender shook his head. “That one doesn’t count, you’ve already said _ I  _ was to your taste. I want you to look around.”

“On one condition.”

That seemed to surprise both Kun and the bartender who quickly blinked it away into another smirk. “What's that?”

“Tell me your name?”

Kun could have said anything, but that was what came out of his mouth? Though he was genuinely curious, but it was at that moment when the crowd and the music decided to get louder, and he couldn’t hear a word the bartender said.

“Pardon?” Kun leaned forward and the bartender seemed to chuckle before gently tugging on Kun's tie and bringing him even closer.

“Johnny.” 

Kun shivered, the bartender's hot breath tickling his ear and neck. Johnny played with his tie for another moment before letting go, wiggling his finger around in a circle, telling Kun to turn and look around. Kun gulped and obliged.

He didn’t expect to really find anything. He supposed he would just make something up in order to keep up his conversation with Johnny. Kun scanned the area, noting that all the little stages were occupied with dancers now too, as part of the main show. 

He chuckled to himself when he saw Jaehyun and Yuta, absolutely living it up with a dancer that seemed to be showing them minimal attention. They always did like the ones that played hard to get.

Kun was about to turn around and tell Johnny he simply just liked the couches - dark red and honestly very comfy, probably so you would stay seated for longer and spend more money - when his gaze drifted to a small stage nearest the bar. 

It was occupied by just one dancer, his silver hair glistening whenever the fluorescent lights touched it, he wore silver laced panties and a garter belt to match. 

The way he moved was… breathtaking. Kun had to make a conscious effort to keep his mouth closed.

“Yeah,” Kun jumped when he heard Johnny next to his ear again. “He’s to my taste too.”

Embarrassed he got caught staring, Kun turned back to his drink, taking a shy sip. Johnny simply laughed.

Kun felt hot underneath his suit, he wanted to take his blazer off but didn’t want to make it obvious that he was… bothered. Whether it was from the bartender or the dancer he wasn’t too sure. It was probably both.

_ ‘Fuck it.’ _ Kun decided to take it off anyway, letting it dangle off the back of the bar chair he was sitting on. He rolled up his sleeves, and while he still felt a little too warm for his own comfort, it was better than before. He turned a deep red, the heat rising from his chest to his cheeks when Johnny let out a low whistle, audible now that the show had seemed to end and the music was turned down a notch.

“Oh, tell me more baby boy.”

Kun took a long sip from his drink before responding. “Do you flirt with all your patrons like this?”

“Only to the ones that are to my taste.” Johnny shrugged. “Which isn’t often.”

Kun couldn’t help but chuckle and try to hide how flustered he was getting. He was sure the bartender was lying but he decided to take the compliment anyway, he hadn’t expected much from the evening but this was more than he could have bargained for. He was also grateful that his co-workers weren’t beside him witnessing the mess he was sure he was making of himself.

“Hey! Ten!”

Johnny suddenly waved and Kun looked back to see the same silver haired dancer from before, not far away from them. He turned back quickly before they could make eye contact, his face still heated up.

“What do you want, Johnny?” Kun tried his absolute hardest not to shiver as he felt a hand travel from his lower back up to his shoulder as the dancer appeared beside him. “Is the bartender giving you a hard time baby?”

It took Kun a moment to realize the dancer was talking to him. His head snapped up in surprise, meeting the dancer’s intoxicating gaze.

“Play nice Tennie.” Johnny interrupted before Kun could scrape together a meaningful sentence. “Kun and I were just talking about how nice you look tonight, weren’t we baby boy?”

“I-”

“Oh, were you really?” Ten’s hand traveled to Kun’s opposite shoulder as he leaned on him. “I do look nice, don’t I?”

Kun could barely look at Ten for a second before chuckling at himself. He was an embarrassed, flustered mess and he could only thank god his co-workers were occupied on the other side of the room.

“Oh, he’s cute.” Kun glanced up to find Ten smiling at him, a smile that almost seemed genuine. If he wasn’t at a strip club talking to a dancer, he definitely would have taken it as real.

“Why don’t you take him Ten, and show him a good time?”

Kun's head shot up to look at the bartender, eyes wide, his cheeks still red and a rather familiar warmth beginning to make his jeans itch slightly. While he wasn't there yet, he knew it wouldn't take long, especially with Ten.

“Without you?” Ten pouted and Kun had to stop himself from flinching. Was this something they normally did? Prey on one customer together? He imagined it got them quite a few extra tips.

His heart raced at the thought of having not just the dancer but also the bartender…  _ Giving him a good time, _ as Johnny said. Kun had to admit, the mere thought of even that had his heart pounding harder than it already was.

“Just for a little bit. I can’t have him here distracting me for much longer or no one else will get served.” Johnny's playful tone made Kun want to shrivel up and hide he was just so incredibly flustered, embarrassed that he was flustered, and turned on all at the same time.

“Oh, he  _ is _ cute.” Ten repeated his comment from earlier, almost as if he just really couldn't believe it. Kun wasn't sure if cute was the descriptor he really wanted to go by, but he supposed it was nice. 

Ten’s hand traveled across Kun’s back once more, caressing down his arm before expertly fitting their fingers together. “Come with me.” He whispered in Kun’s ear, sending a visible shiver down his spine.

With no reason to protest, Kun let Ten lead him away from the bar with one look back to the bartender who was folding up his abandoned blazer, taking a sip from Kun’s abandoned drink and smirking in his direction.

Kun was just surprised he hadn’t managed to trip over himself yet as Ten guided him to an area curtained off by a purple velvet material and guarded by a large man in a black leather jacket. They slipped through the heavy curtains and entered a dark hallway filled with doors, with nothing but a neon lavender light illuminating the way. 

Ten pulled him through one of the doors and into a private room where the dancer turned to him the moment he heard the door click shut behind them. The dancer maneuvered his way around and the next thing he knew, Kun was gently being pushed backwards, Ten’s hand on his chest.

He backed up until he felt something behind his knees, and with a nudge of a finger, Ten guided Kun down onto the velvet armchair before climbing onto his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck, Ten’s fingers running through the curl of hair at Kun’s nape.

“So, what’s a man with a face like yours doing in a place like this?” Ten cocked his head to the side, a thoughtful look playing at his features. 

Kun wasn’t sure he quite understood what the dancer meant, but he assumed that Ten didn’t call most of the men that frequented the strip club ‘ _ cute _ ’.

He had opened his mouth in order to explain how his co-workers had dragged him there, that he hadn’t really wanted to come, but what came out was not what he expected.

“I thought Johnny asked you to show me a good time?”

Ten stopped playing with his hair and went still. His jaw fell slightly slack and his nostrils flared. For a moment Kun thought he’d gotten the dancer angry until he noticed the mischievous glint in Ten’s eye and the dancer quickly gathered himself into a smirk that was trying very hard not to break into a smile. 

Dragging his hands down Kun’s chest and playing with his tie, Ten bit his lip as his grin widened. “Aren’t you a bold one?”

Kun, whose face was extremely heated and probably as red as a tomato, gulped. While a genuine reaction from the dancer made him ecstatic, it also made him nervous. Acting and playing around were one thing but Kun wasn’t so sure his regular working man-self could handle it if it were genuine. (He wasn’t sure if he could handle either option.) It would probably make him keep coming back to the strip club like a lovesick puppy until he got his heart broken when the dancer and the bartender tell him to fuck off.

But Kun wasn’t going to let himself think about that just yet.

Ten only needed to roll his hips once to have Kun’s body stiffen, reminding him of the heat at his lower half and how easy it was for the dancer to make it even hotter. His fists clenched at his sides, which Ten seemed to notice and grabbed both his arms to place them snug on his waist.

“Normally there’s a no-touch rule,” Ten smirked as Kun gazed at his own hands on the dancer’s slim waist, confused. His stare was pushed upwards as Ten used one of his fingers to angle his chin up, their eyes meeting. “But I want to break all the rules for you - What was it that Johnny called you again? - Baby boy.”

Ten hovered above Kun, a tantalizing distance away, his breath dancing over Kun’s lips. Kun wanted so desperately to close it, but he’d been well informed of strip club etiquette by his co-workers. Kissing one of the dancers was very much on that  _ do not do _ list, so he didn’t.

Ten bit his own lip and smiled, obviously amused by the struggle that Kun was trying not to show on his face. “Will you let me break the rules with you baby boy?”

Kun gulped. It was that damn pet name that made his length twitch, which Ten might’ve even been able to feel, seeing as he was sat very snug on Kun’s lap. He suspected the dancer didn’t treat guests to this very often - the risk of catching anything, whether it be a cold or an STI would be high if he did. Kun wondered what made him the exception.

He ran his tongue along his bottom lip ever so lightly, staring at Ten’s lips before his eyes flicked up to meet the dancer’s gaze, and he nodded.

“Yes.”

Ten’s grin grew wider, though he took his time to tease, gently stroking his finger down Kun’s jawline. He pressed their noses together, their lips only a breath apart. He was egging Kun on, seeing if he would make the first move, but Kun was still trying to process if this was even okay for them to do, so he didn’t.

There was a flash of wonder in Ten’s eyes, but it was gone as quick as it came, and Kun couldn’t think much about it with the hands wrapped tightly in his hair and the lips now pressed onto his.

The kiss started out slow, which surprised Kun a little. He sensed a bit of hesitation from the dancer, but he couldn’t quite figure out where it was coming from, though he was relieved to get a glimpse of a crack in Ten’s facade. Maybe at least some of this was real.

Not quite knowing how to reassure a dancer at a strip club when he himself wasn’t very confident with what they were doing, Kun squeezed Ten’s hips and lightly nibbled on his lips.

Ten smirked and roughly licked his way into Kun’s mouth, the other not putting up any semblance of a fight. To make it worse (or objectively, better) Ten grinded down onto Kun once more, eliciting a suppressed moan from Kun’s throat as he involuntarily jerked his hips upwards.

It certainly had been… awhile since Kun had been touched by anyone other than himself. The slightest movement from Ten’s hips was electrifying. It didn’t help that their kiss was getting more and more fervent with every touch.

Ten’s hand had a tight hold in his hair, angling his face upwards. This proved to be a useful tactic when Ten pulled away for air and Kun tried chasing his lips only to be pulled back roughly. Kun let out a noise he was absolutely ashamed of, a mix between a grunt, a moan and a pathetic little whimper.

Ten licked his already swollen lips and gazed down at Kun, amused. He dipped his hips down again, rolling them tauntingly over what he could feel of Kun’s erection through his jeans.

“Someone’s excited.” He smirked before kissing his way down Kun’s neck, playfully licking over his adam’s apple while loosening the man’s tie and undoing the first few buttons on his shirt. Ten latched on to a spot right above Kun’s clavicle, biting and sucking as he continued to roll his hips in a way that made Kun think he was going to go crazy.

In all of his previous encounters, Kun had always been the one in control, the one steering the way, but Ten was the expert here and if he could just stop being fucking worried about breaking the unspoken rules with Ten, then maybe he would be able to get the relief of having his cock inside the dancer. But for now he was stuck, trying so desperately not to whimper as Ten dragged one of his hands down his chest and palmed his length through his jeans.

He felt like a goddamn teenager, but it wasn’t his fault he was a mess, it had been all the riling up from before, from Johnny, from his stupid nickname that got his blood pumping and his vision blurring as Ten now whispered it across his skin, nipping and sucking in between words.

Kun was trying to keep his hips locked down, an impossible feat seeing as the way Ten rubbed him made him constantly want more. But he still wasn’t sure what he was or wasn’t allowed to do so he just let himself suffer instead, trying to suppress his moans. 

Ten detached himself from Kun’s neck and went back to biting at his lips, kissing him as roughly as he was palming him down below.

This wasn’t fucking fair, Kun didn’t want to be the only one who was a mess. He could make Ten feel good, he  _ knew _ he could, but he didn’t even know if the dancer was turned on by this too. He hadn’t had the opportunity to look down, his head constantly being pulled upwards by Ten, so Kun simply moved his hand from Ten’s waist and danced his fingers over the silver laced panties, delighted to find that Ten was just as hard as he was, though he quickly retracted his hand. He didn’t know if he was allowed to do that.

To his surprise, Ten whined at the touch, a sound that felt wonderful rolling into Kun’s mouth.

“I gave you permission baby boy,” Ten pulled away and whispered against Kun’s swollen lips. “Remember we’re breaking the rules  _ together _ .”

If Kun wasn’t already an absolute mess from just Ten grinding on him, he was even more turned on by the fact that he got to touch him now, that he made Ten feel good too. He squeezed Ten’s ass, pulling him as close as he could get and started to kiss up the dancer’s bare chest, rolling his tongue over his nipples.

Ten seemed surprised, but only for a moment before smiling and biting his lip. “I like this side of you, baby boy.”

As it turned out, Ten’s nipples were very sensitive, and the more Kun played with them, Ten would get rougher with his movements on Kun’s also very sensitive erection.

It was the high moan that slipped from Kun’s throat that made him realize how close he was, without his cock even being released from his pants. The heat pooled at his navel, getting hotter and hotter, and Ten only continued rubbing him.

“Ah  _ fuck _ \- Wait - Ten - I’m gonna -” 

Ten stopped abruptly, leaving Kun to gasp at the loss of contact when he was about to reach his high. “You don’t want to come for me?” The dancer widened his eyes, pretending to look innocent.

Kun did, he wanted to come so bad, so fucking bad, but not like this, not in his jeans like a fucking horny teenager getting rubbed by a dancer at a strip club.

He thought Ten was going to let him calm down, let them build up once more, but he was oh so wrong when Ten pressed his hips roughly onto Kun’s, jolting him into one of the most frustrating and straining orgasms he’d ever had. There was no gratifying release of tension, and Kun’s head fell forward onto Ten’s chest as he gasped, his hips bucking upwards, searching for anything to give him some relief.

Ten moved and locked Kun’s thighs down with his hips, making sure nothing touched his crotch, causing Kun to whimper out of frustration. He had orgasmed but he was still fucking  _ hard _ , and looking up from Ten’s chest and seeing the mischievous glint in his eyes told him that Ten had done this on purpose.

“Sorry baby boy,” Ten pouted mockingly, running his hand through Kun’s hair, moving his bangs that were starting to dampen from sweat off his forehead. “I’m a professional tease.”

“I said show him a good time, Tennie, not a  _ great _ time.”

Kun glanced over Ten’s shoulder to see Johnny standing right by the door. He hadn’t even noticed him come in, how long had he been standing there for?

Ten rolled his eyes before ghosting the pad of his thumb over Kun’s swollen lips. “I got a little excited.” He tilted Kun’s head, as if taking in every detail on his skin. “You were right when you called him a distraction - I didn’t even get to dance for him.”

With every step that Johnny took, closer and closer, Kun was hit with the realization that the night was far from over, and he was in for way more than he had bargained for when agreeing to come to the strip club with Jaehyun and Yuta.

When Johnny approached them he settled his chin on Ten’s shoulder and leaned his hands down on the armrests of the velvet chair. “What’s wrong baby boy? You seem unsatisfied.” His eyes raked down Kun’s body before flicking back up to meet his eyes, his gaze heated. If Kun hadn’t already been hard he knew that would have done it for him either way.

“You want more, right?” Ten added in and smirked, though his eyelids drooped now that Johnny was peppering little kisses on his skin. “Do you want me to let you finish properly this time? In your jeans like a teenager?”

It was as if Ten had read his mind earlier. But no, that was not what he wanted, not at all. He wanted Ten, and he wanted Johnny, and they were both there in front of him, taunting him. However, his thoughts were still on those unspoken rules and his mind was still one big mess so what came out instead was -

“No.” A head shake, followed by, “I’m clean.”

Johnny paused, lifting his lips from Ten’s skin, his eyebrows raised. The two shared a look before Ten split into a grin, his hands dragging down Kun’s chest. “You really are a good baby boy, aren’t you?” He purred, pecking Kun’s lips before his hands continued down to the belt on his pants.

Kun’s breath hitched with every movement, Ten unbuckling his belt and undoing his jeans, all while Johnny stared at him with his lips pressed onto Ten’s skin. 

The dancer seemed eager to pull down Kun’s pants, his hand venturing boldy underneath the band of his now exposed underwear. Kun gasped as he felt Ten grab onto his length, the dancer smirking at him as he stroked him so slowly it was almost painful.

“Oh Ten, don’t be mean.” Johnny murmured.

“ _ Fine _ .” The dancer pretended to be exasperated. He climbed off of Kun’s lap, and Kun whined at the loss of contact. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see that Johnny had moved beside him, his face very close.

Kun’s eyes fluttered shut as Johnny closed the distance between them, their kiss so slow but so exhilarating Kun almost didn’t notice Ten was on his knees and had pulled Kun’s underwear down, finally freeing his cock completely.

Kun gasped into Johnny’s mouth when he felt the slow lick down his length because  _ fuck  _ it felt like he’d been tortured for hours for this, and  _ fuck _ it felt so good. He lost all sense of what was happening when the dancer finally took all of him past his lips.

He groaned into Johnny’s mouth, he was at last feeling the pleasure he so longed for, but Kun didn’t like simply receiving, he wanted to  _ give _ too, so his hand found its way into Johnny’s hair, pulling at it roughly while giving him small nibbles along his jaw. Johnny’s eyes squeezed shut, his breath heavy as he leaned forward to give Kun easier access to his skin. Kun was just ecstatic he could return some of the feeling.

It didn’t take long for that high moan to slip out again, with Ten bobbing his head on Kun’s cock at a steady rhythm.

“You’re gonna come baby boy?” Johnny had taken Kun’s jaw into his hands and whispered against his lips. Kun nodded, and Johnny kissed him once more.

It built up so quickly Kun didn’t even have time to give a warning. His hips bucked as he came into Ten’s mouth, gasping into Johnny’s kiss, finally getting that goddamn release he’d been deprived of earlier.

Kun sank into the armchair, feeling heavy. His body shook of overstimulation when Ten took his sweet time dragging Kun’s cock out of his mouth before swallowing.

“Sorry.” Kun breathed. He hadn’t come  _ completely _ unannounced, but he still felt like he hadn’t given Ten a choice on if the dancer had even wanted to have the sticky substance in his mouth.

“Don’t apologize baby boy.” Ten smiled before looking at Johnny, who dipped down and pulled Ten up, their mouths connecting. Kun wanted to groan when he felt his cock twitch because there he was, sitting while watching the bartender and the dancer both taste him in their mouths. “We like it.”

Johnny leaned over and tapped his thumb on Kun’s bottom lip. “Was that to your taste baby boy?”

Feeling hazy, Kun couldn’t help but smile. “Almost.” 

The bartender paused, a flash of surprise in his eyes before he smiled. “Our shifts are over. Are you willing to take this somewhere a little comfier?”

Kun wanted to slap himself because he was already getting excited again. Doing this somewhere comfier meant not being afraid of rules to stop them. “Yes.” He breathed out. Johnny pecked him gently on the lips, and helped him stand up while Ten pulled up his underwear and jeans and buckled his belt.

Ten gave him a quick kiss as well before whispering into his ear. “I have to go get changed. I’ll meet you two in the car.”

Kun let Johnny steer him out of the room, his hands keeping him steady. Kun thought he might fall over his legs felt so weak, and he almost did when he remembered he had come to the club with his co-workers.

“Please,” Kun tugged on Johnny’s shirt, making him stop just before the velvet curtain. “I can’t have my co-workers see me.”

“Look outside and see if they’re still out there, okay?”

Kun peeked out from behind the curtain and scanned the strip club. He wasn’t ashamed or anything, he just did  _ not  _ want to have to hear Jaehyun and Yuta talk about it at work if they saw him on the arm of the handsome bartender. To his relief, he didn’t see them at all, so Johnny continued to lead him out, grabbing Kun’s blazer from behind the bar and waving to the bartender still there.

Johnny helped Kun into the passenger’s seat. “Are you sure you’re up for this?” He rested his head on the top of the doorframe, looking down at Kun.

It delighted him to see that Johnny was genuinely worried. It also got him going a little because the night was far from over, and Kun had long given in to his want of both the dancer and bartender.

“I’m sure.” Kun smiled and licked his lips. He was momentarily startled, realizing he had gotten a taste of himself, from Johnny and Ten’s previous kisses.

“Good to know.”

Johnny sat in the driver’s seat, one hand on the wheel and one hand on Kun’s thigh as they waited for Ten. It wasn’t long before the dancer scurried out of the club and slid into the backseat, a grin on his face.

“Let’s go home.”

The ride to Johnny and Ten’s house wasn’t long, Kun actually found it quite enjoyable. Despite the heavy atmosphere with all three men wanting to jump into each other’s pants, Kun thought the small talk was entertaining. He found out the two had never taken anyone home before, which was what finally instilled in him the confidence he needed that night.

Parking at an apartment complex, Kun followed the two to their home on the seventh floor, barely getting time to take off his shoes when he got pulled down, Ten’s mouth on his.

It started slow like all those other kisses, giving time for both to relish in the feeling of each other’s tongues exploring the other’s mouth.

“You still taste like me.” Kun whispered when they pulled away for air.

“You taste good.” Ten smiled, hooking his arms around Kun’s neck and pulling him towards what he can only assume is their bedroom. A gentle push on his back let him know that Johnny was right behind them, steering.

Once they got in the bedroom, Johnny slipped in between Kun and Ten, placing his hand on Kun’s jaw. He could already tell it was the bartender’s favourite spot.

“You like feeling good right?” Johnny asked, pecking Kun’s lips.

Kun nodded.

“But… you also like making others feel good too?”

Kun nodded again, and was met with a deeper kiss, one that made his insides tingle.

“ _ Fuck _ you’re perfect.” Johnny murmured so low Kun almost didn’t catch it. It wasn’t long before the bartender was tending to the buttons on Kun’s shirt, while Ten reached from behind and unbuckled his belt once more, pressing tender kisses to his still clothed backside. Enough time had passed for his lower half to start feeling the heat again.

Kun stuck his hands under Johnny’s shirt, and explored what he’d been wanting to explore the minute he sat down at the bar that night. Johnny had considerably less buttons to undo but Kun still managed to undo them despite having two pairs of hands roaming over him.

His clothes came off in a matter of seconds with both men on his body, kissing him on his shoulders, his backside, his chest, anywhere they could find. When Johnny began to unbuckle his own belt, Kun stopped him, replacing the bartender’s fingers with his own.

It was exactly as Johnny had said, Kun wanted to give pleasure too, so he slowly unbuttoned Johnny’s jeans and pulled his underwear down with his pants to expose his already hardened cock. He could hear Johnny suck in his breath as Kun got on his knees in front of him, fingers lightly dancing over his length before licking at the tip.

Johnny sighed when Kun took him into his mouth, hand resting at the base where he couldn’t quite reach. He licked him slowly, tongue swirling around. He could feel the bartender’s muscles tighten in reaction, and Kun felt proud. As well as he could receive, he could give just as good.

He thought Ten would occupy Johnny’s mouth while he worked on him, but instead he could feel the dancer’s skin against his own as he sat behind Kun, hand touching down his chest and stomach before Kun’s whole body jolted when Ten grabbed hold of his length and began to stroke him slowly.

It got harder to concentrate on what he was doing, but his low moans vibrated around Johnny’s cock and had the bartender gripping his hair tightly.

Kun felt Ten right behind him, breath hot at his ear. “You know what I’d love to see? You, fucking me, while Johnny fucks you. You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

Oh god, he would,  _ he would _ . Kun didn’t know how he somehow landed with the best of both worlds, but he had. Johnny’s cock came out of Kun’s mouth with a pop, and Kun finally got the chance to breathe.

Johnny helped them both up, giving each of them a long kiss before reaching into their bedside table drawer and handing Kun a bottle of lube.

“The honour is all yours, baby boy.” He smiled, and Kun almost didn’t realize what he was talking about until Ten climbed onto the bed and laid on his back, his legs spread like an offering.

Kun had never been this turned on in his entire life, precum dripped from his cock as he followed Ten, lube in hand. Before starting anything, he positioned himself above the dancer, forearms on either side of his head and kissed him deeply.

When Kun finally pulled away, he was happy to see Ten was breathless. “You’re really good at that.” The dancer seemed genuine.

Kun smiled before finally lowering himself, kissing around Ten’s thighs before giving his hole a quick lick, causing Ten’s leg to twitch in response. The dancer hissed.

“It’s only fair for what you did to him earlier.” Kun heard Johnny say somewhere behind him.

Kun chuckled, feeling more confident than ever. No longer the unsure man slouched at the bar or in the velvet armchair, he slicked his fingers up with the lube and tossed it to the side before pressing a finger at Ten’s entrance.

“S-Stop teasing.” Ten gritted his teeth, and boy did it feel good to hear that from him. His first finger slipped in easy enough, but Ten made an absolutely delightful noise when Kun pressed two at his hole and slid them in.

Kun felt a hand on his ass and he looked behind him for a moment to see Johnny, kneeling on the bed, lubing up his own fingers. His stomach tightened in anticipation, the feeling of Johnny’s finger slowly pushing into him while he moved his own fingers in Ten was absolutely thrilling. 

He shifted his fingers around, searching, until he finally found the bundle of nerves that made Ten’s back arch beautifully, the dancer letting out a long gasp and grabbing onto the bed sheets in response.

He stopped there, feeling Johnny’s finger move out of him. “Are you okay?” He asked Ten, trying to keep his voice steady.

“Yes,” Ten nodded and raised one of his brows. “Are you?”

Kun groaned as Johnny pressed the second finger inside him, almost immediately brushing his own bundle of nerves. Kun trembled but still found the strength to start hitting Ten’s prostate consistently, the dancer’s moans and his own moans driving him into complete ecstasy, tears prickling at his eyes.  _ Fuck _ this felt so good.

A soft kiss on his back and a hand carding through his hair slowed him down. Johnny pulled his fingers out, and caressed Kun’s ass before passing him a condom, and also giving him a quick kiss on the cheek that made him blush.

Ten whined at the empty feeling without Kun’s fingers inside him, but it didn’t take Kun long to roll the condom onto his length and pull Ten’s hips up to him, teasing his cock at the entrance.

“Oh, come  _ on _ .” Ten whined, and Kun heard Johnny snicker behind him.

“You first, baby boy.” He licked at his ear.

Kun slowly pushed into Ten, and the dancer inhaled sharply, though he took him in with ease. Johnny’s hand on his back guided Kun forward, so he was mostly leaning over Ten, giving the bartender access to his own entrance.

Johnny teased his cock at Kun’s hole, giving him a taste of his own medicine. Kun’s head hung as he grunted, feeling weak, and Ten pulled himself up to give him a kiss on the forehead with a smile.

Kun’s reciprocating smile was interrupted by his own gasp when Johnny finally filled him up, the bartender kissing him softly down his back.

They stayed there for a moment, getting used to each other before Johnny whispered into his ear again. “It’s all you baby boy.”

Kun rocked slightly into Ten, gasping at the feeling of not only being inside someone but also having someone inside him move as well. “Oh  _ fuck _ .” He couldn’t help but whine.

His rocking slowly became steadier, fueled by Ten’s moans and Johnny’s grunts. He pushed into Ten and when he pulled back, pushed himself onto Johnny with equally as much enthusiasm.

What got him more was that he knew they were both watching him, faces flushed as he fucked Ten and fucked himself on Johnny in one swift movement.

He slowed when his hips got tired and the tears came back to his eyes. Kun was almost unsure he would even come after what Ten had done to him earlier in the night, but he had no time to feel disappointed because Johnny leaned over him, taking charge.

Johnny fucked into him, and in turn Kun fucked into Ten, who had his arms wrapped around Kun’s neck, moaning into his skin.

Kun could tell Ten was getting closer and closer the louder he got, especially when he began biting at Kun’s skin, one of his hands untangling from Kun’s hair to interlock with one of Johnny’s that held them steady on the bed. 

To help him along, Kun stroked Ten until he came in his hand with a loud cry, convulsing around Kun’s cock so tightly it almost made him double over.

Johnny slowed in order to let Kun pull out of Ten, who immediately rolled the condom off of Kun and took him into his hand.

Kun had thought before that he might not be able to come again but he was wrong,  _ oh _ so wrong. Ten’s orgasm had sent the pool of heat straight to his navel, and now Johnny was fucking him mercilessly over Ten, who stroked him with the same vigour all while peppering the skin he could reach with kisses. Kun had his forearms on either side of Ten’s head, keeping himself steady, feeling like he could unravel at any moment.

He didn’t try to contain his high moan this time. He yelled out, both the bartender and the dancer understanding at this point what it meant and coaxing him through it. With a large jolt of his body, Kun came onto Ten’s stomach with a gasp, rocking forward so hard Johnny had to pull him back forcefully to finish chasing his own high.

Johnny came only moments after Kun, filling up the condom inside him and sparing him from overstimulation.

Kun collapsed onto the bed beside Ten, panting heavily. His whole body felt weak and he had a feeling he was going to have a difficult time explaining why he wasn’t walking straight the next morning at work. Kun’s eyes closed. Maybe he’d just call in sick.

The bed dipped and the warmth of Johnny’s skin greeted him at his back, a towel ghosting over his thigh when the bartender passed it to the dancer for cleanup.

“How was that? To your taste baby boy?” Johnny kissed the back of Kun’s ear. Kun smiled and nodded, his eyelids feeling too heavy to lift open.

“Would you like to do it again some time?” He heard Ten mumble, perhaps a little hopefully, lips pressed to Kun’s shoulder.

“Yeah.” Kun nodded again. He’d like that a lot.

It was very much to his  _ taste _ .

**Author's Note:**

> And then they live happily ever after uwu uwu
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/jokheiz)
> 
> [ Curious Cat ](https://curiouscat.me/jokheiz)


End file.
